


Tourneur de Pages

by Alduc



Series: Les Archives Magnus [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eclairs, Electrocution, blessures (cheville tordue et cicatrices), discussions d'argent, hauteurs, horreur corporelle (mutilation de la peau), immolation de livres, mention de matricide, mention de nourriture, restes d'animaux, restes humains, vertiges
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alduc/pseuds/Alduc
Summary: Traduction française non-officielle de la transcription de l'épisode 4 de The Magnus Archives
Series: Les Archives Magnus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754026





	Tourneur de Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pageturner](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/673714) by Jonathan Sims. 



> Si vous avez des commentaires à faire concernant la traduction, n'hésitez pas!

MAG004 -#0132806

Tourneur De Pages

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[CLIC]**

ARCHIVISTE

Déposition de Dominic Swain, concernant un livre qui fût brièvement en sa possession durant l’hiver 2012. Déposition originale donnée le 28 juin 2013. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, Archiviste-en-Chef de l’Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déclaration.

ARCHIVISTE (DÉCLARATION)

Je travaille comme technicien de théâtre dans plusieurs salles de spectacles aux alentours du West End ; Je m’occupe principalement des lumières, mais beaucoup parmi les salles plus petites ne peuvent se payer de grosses équipes pour leurs productions alors tu te retrouves à faire un peu de tout. Ce n’est pas directement pertinent quant à mon histoire mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas une personne démente qui sors d’une ruelle. J’ai un emploi, je fait des choses pratiques avec mes mains et je n’ai pas tendance à avoir des idées farfelues.

Cette journée-là, j’allais assister à une performance de jour des _Troyennes_ au Gate Theatre, sur Notting hill. Une amie à moi, Katherine Mendes, jouait dedans et essayait de m’inviter à venir voir la pièce depuis quelques temps. Nous avions travaillé ensembles sur une production de _La Mouette_ il y a quelques années et avions entretenu une brève relation à l’époque. Je venais récemment de redevenir célibataire, alors j’avais hâte de la retrouver et voir s’il restait encore des étincelles d’avant. Je finit par y aller l’après-midi du Samedi 10 novembre – je me souviens exactement de la date, car nous avions beaucoup échangé à ce sujet, puisque nous étions impliqué dans différents spectacles à l’époque, rendant les rendez-vous difficiles.

Donc, ce Samedi après-midi je me retrouvai à Notting Hill Gate, ayant une heure ou deux à tuer avant que le spectacle commence. Maintenant, Notting Hill n’est pas un quartier où je vais souvent, car les choses sont plutôt chères, même pour Londres, et je ne sais pas ce que vous connaissez des techniciens de théâtre, mais on n’est généralement pas une profession surpayée. Quand bien même, j’avais de vagues souvenir d’une boutique de charité Oxfam se trouvant dans les environs, car dans le passé je m’étais procuré une vieille tunique militaire en bon état, qui est encore une de mes vestes favorites. Je l’ai retrouvé sans problèmes, et passé à peu près dix minutes à examiner les vêtements et babioles, mais je fus un peu déçu. Elle était plus petite que dans mes souvenirs et semblait offrir les mêmes choses que n’importe qu’elle autre boutique d’occasion. Mais j’avais encore du temps à tuer, alors je décidai de feuilleter leurs livres, quelque chose que je fait rarement.

J’ai trouvé le bouquin dans la section Fantasy et Science Fiction. Au début j’ai supposé que c’était une édition spéciale en faux cuir, et je suis sûr que peu importe qui l’a mis en vente a dût penser la même chose, car le prix affiché était de seulement quatre livres. Il y avait quelque chose à son sujet qui me fit l’examiner à nouveau, toutefois, et en le prenant et en touchant la reliure j’ai réalisé que c’était peut-être du vrai cuir, probablement du veau, tellement elle était douce. Je ne suis pas un expert en livres, pas du tout, mais il semblait vieux, et j’ai pensé qu’il a peut-être été relié à la main, voyant que les pages étaient légèrement inégales.

Il n’y avait aucune protection anti-poussière et la couverture n’affichait pas de titre, mais des lettres dorées à demi-effacées et gaufrées sur la tranche écrivaient _Ex Altiora_. J’ai fait un peu de latin à l’école lorsque j’étais enfant, mais je n’ai pas vraiment eu d’occasions de le pratiquer depuis, donc pardonnez-moi si ma traduction fait peu de sens, mais je crois que ça voulait dire ‘’De Plus Haut’’ ou ‘’Dans Les Hauteurs’’.

J’étais stupéfié, c’est le moins que je puisse dire – le livre avait clairement plus de valeur que le prix auquel il était vendu. Si l’employé qui l’a mis là avait porté un peu attention il se serait trouvé dans le présentoir en verre où ils gardaient les dons qui avaient beaucoup de valeur. J’ai feuilleté les pages mais il avait l’air écrit entièrement en latin, alors je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de chance pour discerner le sujet du contenu. Les seuls mots en anglais semblaient être sur une plaque sur la deuxième de couverture où on pouvait lire ‘’De La Bibliothèque de Jurgen Leitner’’, bien qu’aucun auteur n’était listé.

Il y avait aussi plusieurs illustrations en noir et blanc – style gravure sur bois, je pense – chacune représentant une montagne ou une falaise, une des images semblait être un ciel de nuit vide. J’ai ressenti une sensation étrange lorsque j’ai regardé celle-ci, comme si, aussi simple que ça, j’allais tomber dedans, et j’ai eu un sursaut dans mon ventre, me faisant presque échapper le livre au beau milieu d’Oxfam.

J’ai décidé de l’acheter. Même si je n’ai jamais réussi à le lire, il était clairement plus précieux que ce que son prix laissait croire. Je me sentais un peu trouduc de ne pas le leur laisser savoir, comme si je volais de l’argent à la charité, mais en fin de compte j’ai réalisé que ce n’était pas à moi de décider des prix dans le magasin et en plus, ce bouquin m’a absolument fasciné. La dame qui travaillait n’a même pas levé un sourcil lorsque je l’ai apporté au comptoir et payé mes quatre livres. Je suis sorti, espérant trouver un café où je pourrais m’asseoir et l’examiner de plus près, mais c’est à ce moment que j’ai remarqué l’heure. D’une façon ou d’une autre j’avais réussi à passer une heure complète dans cette boutique, et maintenant j’étais presque en retard pour la pièce de Katherine. Je suis arrivé à temps, par chance, quoique j’ai dût courir un peu.

Le spectacle était bien. Je n’ai jamais particulièrement été un fan des pièces Grecques, et cet interprétation n’allait pas m’amener à me ranger de leur côté. Katherine était excellente, bien sûr, mais le reste de la troupe fût franchement un peu ennuyante. Tout de même, je ne suis pas un critique de théâtre, et je ne portais pas pleinement attention, car j’étais convaincu qu’il y avait un problème avec les lumières de la scène. Tout au long de la représentation je n’ai cessé de sentir la plus faible des odeurs d’ozone et j’étais inquiet. La seule autre fois que j’ai senti cette odeur dans une salle de spectacle est lorsqu’un de mes assistant avait accidentellement commandé la mauvaise sorte de phare et nous nous somme retrouvé à installer un projecteur avec une lampe au xénon-mercure – le type utilisé pour stériliser de l’équipement médical avec des rayons UV. Je me suis rendu compte du problème assez rapidement avant que rien de grave ne se produise, mais je me rappelle toujours de cette intense odeur d’ozone. Quand bien même, personne d’autre ne semblait l’avoir remarqué et je ne pouvais rien voir dans leur installations lumineuses qui aurait pu causer cette odeur, alors j’ai fait de mon mieux pour l’ignorer.

Une fois que la performance fût terminée, Katherine et moi sommes allés prendre un dîner rapide avant d’aller à nos représentations de soir respectives. J’ai été déçu de découvrir que le peu d’attirance qu’il y avait entre nous auparavant a complètement disparu, et bien que nous avons passé quelques heures plaisantes ensembles il était évident qu’aucun de nous ne souhaitais aller plus loin. Je lui ai montré le livre, cependant. Elle connaissait encore moins de latin que moi, mais elle était impressionnée . Elle a dit qu’il semblait avoir de la valeur et que je devrais l’apporter quelque part pour le faire estimer, bien qu’elle n’a pas pu le regarder en détail, car les illustrations lui ont donné le vertige pour une raison quelconque.

Il n’y a rien eu de remarquable après que je sois parti. J’ai fait mon spectacle, une production de _Beaucoup De Bruit Pour Rien_ au Courtyard Theatre , sans accrocs. Je suis rentré chez moi très tard, ayant pris un verre avec le régisseur et quelques uns des acteurs, et je me sentais bien trop réveillé pour aller au lit, alors je me suis versé un petit gin-tonic et j’ai décidé d’examiner le livre plus en détail. Bizarrement, je n’avais pas appris plus de latin depuis que je l’avais acheté il y a douze heures, alors le lire était toujours hors de question, mais je l’ai ouvert et regardé ces gravures de bois de plus près. Il y en avait environs une douzaine que j’ai pu trouver, surtout des montagnes et des falaises, mais une semblaient être une tour, se dressant au dessus de la campagne avoisinante dans un angle étrange, avec de minuscules oiseaux à peine visibles volant autour du sommet.

Et enfin il y avait cette image d’un ciel vide. Je n’ai jamais eu peur des hauteur, mais en regardant cette image je me sentais...je ne sais pas, vraiment. Juste que je ne pouvais pas la regarder longtemps. Elle semblait s’ouvrir et s’étendre à l’infini, rien d’autre à faire que de tomber dedans. C’était encore plus étrange car il n’y avait rien de particulier avec cette illustration excepté de l’encre noire et quelques étoiles stylisées, mais il y avait quelques choses avec les proportions qui avait cet effet sur moi.  
  
J’ai décidé que peut-être que Katherine avait raison, et qu’il aurait de la valeur comme antiquité, alors j’ai fait un peu de recherche pour en savoir plus à son sujet. Le latin a cessé d’être utilisé comme langage académique courant au 18ème siècle et je doute que cette chose sois si vielle que ça. Depuis ce temps le latin n’a été utilisé que pour des textes religieux mais le bouquin ne me semblait certainement pas être rempli de prières. Rechercher _Ex Altiora_ en ligne ne m’a pas donné grand choses – la phrase fut utilisée dans quelques vieilles prières, il y avait une compagnie appelée Altiora et quelque chose en Italien en lien avec le foot, mais rien de près ou de loin avec mon livre.

Chercher des informations sur Jurgen Leitner ne fut pas beaucoup mieux. Ça m’a donné des résultats pour un musicien autrichien et quelques pages Facebook, quoiqu’ils avaient tous des trémas dans leurs noms, contrairement à celui dans le livre, et aucun n’avait l’air du genre à posséder une bibliothèque pleine d’étranges textes en latin. La seule chose que j’aie pu trouver qui aurait pu être en lien est une vente sur eBay de 2007. L’enchère s’intitulait ‘’ _La Clé de Salomon_ 1863 possédé par MacGregor Mathers et Jurgen Leitner’’ et a été gagnée pour un peu plus de 1200£ par un utilisateur désactivé – grbookworm1818. Il n’y avait aucune photo ou description – juste le titre et l’enchère gagnante. J’ai choisi de m’arrêter pour la nuit et d’aller me coucher. Je crois que j’ai fait un cauchemar, mais je ne me souviens pas des détails.

J’ai dormi très tard le lendemain et lorsque je me suis réveillé il ne restait que quelques heures de clarté, mais j’ai passé le temps qu’il me restait avant mon spectacle à contacter des revendeurs de volumes particuliers que j’avais trouvé sur le web. Tous estimaient l’age du bouquin entre 100 et 150 ans, et ont dit que la reliure semblait personnalisée. La plupart ont offert de me l’acheter pour quelques centaines de livres, mais à ce moment là j’étais plus intéressé par des informations à son sujet. Malheureusement, aucun d’eux n’en avait entendu parler auparavant ou était familier avec son contenu.

Le dernier marchand chez qui je suis passé a reconnu le nom de Jurgen Leitner, par contre. Elle m’a dit que Leitner avait été un gros nom dans le monde littéraire durant les années 90s ; un riche solitaire Scandinave qui payait des sommes absurdes pour n’importe quel livre qui lui plaisait. Il est dit qu’il faisait faire une reliure spéciale aux livres après avoir produit un manuscrit, ou même qu’il engageait des auteurs pour produire des écrits selon ses directives – bien qu’elle n’a pas réellement connu d’écrivains qui ont travaillés avec Leitner. Il est disparu de la vue du publique quelque part en 1995, mais elle se souvenait qu’il a longuement fait affaires avec Pinhole Books à Morden, et m’a donné les infos de Mary Keay, qui possédait la boutique.  
  
Je suis allé à ma prestation après ça, la dernière nuit de la tournée, en fait, mais bien que j’ai n’ai manqué aucun signal d’éclairage, tout le long je ne pouvais me sortir ce livre de la tête. Je ressentais comme si il me manquait quelque chose, juste en dehors de ma portée. Et tout au long de la représentation je pouvais détecter cette faible odeur d’ozone. Était-ce de de l’ozone? Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que je connaissais mais dont je n’arrivais pas à me rappeler. Chaque fois que j’étais sur le point de m’en souvenir, j’avais de violents étourdissement et une nausée qui menaçait de me faire faillir.

J’ai laissé tomber la fête avec la troupe cette nuit là, allant plutôt prendre une long marche pour ‘’m’aérer l’esprit’’ dans l’air frais de Novembre. J’ignore combien de temps j’ai marché. Ça a du être des heures, mais ça faisait du bien, comme si c’est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Marcher semblait aussi naturel que de chuter. C’est seulement lorsqu’un homme m’a crié dessus pour l’avoir presque bousculé que je me suis arrêté et j’ai pris conscience de mon environnement. Je n’avais aucune idée où j’étais. J’ai pris mon téléphone pour trouver la station-service la plus proche et j’ai découvert que je n’étais qu’à une rue de Morden.

Je me suis soudainement senti étourdi, et quand j’ai regardé devant quel immeuble je me tenais , je n’ai pas été surpris de voir une plaque de laiton affichant ‘’Pinhole Books – Avec Rendez-vous Seulement’’ près d’une porte de bois teint foncé sans numéro. J’ai sonné et patienté.

La femme qui répondit à la porte ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi je m’attendais. Elle était vielle et terriblement maigre, mais sa tête était complètement rasée, et chaque centimètre de peau que je pouvais voir était tatoué, couvert de blocs de mots serrés dans un langage que je n’ai pas reconnu. Elle se tenait au bas d’un escalier, et venant du haut je pouvais entendre du death métal hurlé par de puissants haut-parleurs. Je me suis demandé un moment si elle recevait des plaintes de voisins, avec ça qui jouait à deux heures du matin, et j’ai réalisé avec un sursaut qu’il était en fait deux heures du matin. Je me suis excusé de la déranger si tard et lui ai demandé si elle était Mary Keay. Elle seulement reniflé et demandé de façon tout à fait hostile si j’avais un rendez-vous.

J’ai fouillé dans mon sac et j’ai sorti _Ex Altiora_ , l’ouvrant pour montrer la plaque sur l’intérieur avec le nom de Leitner. En voyant cela ses yeux ce sont illuminés, et elle fit demi tour pour monter les escaliers. Elle n’a pas fermé la porte derrière elle, alors j’ai pris cela comme une invitation et l’ai suivi jusqu’en haut.

Nous sommes entrés dans un ensemble de pièces exiguës, avec des tours de livres dans tous les coins concevables, presque à un point où je devais faire bien attention de la suivre dans le labyrinthe, pour ne pas prendre le mauvais tournant. Je me suis rendu compte qu’elle parlait, et qu’elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper de si je l’entendais par dessus la musique ou pas. Elle a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas trouvé de Leitner, malgré le fait que ‘’Son Gérard’’ gardait un œil ouvert. Elle n’a pas élaboré sur qui son Gérard aurait pu être. Cette étrange vieille femme n’avait pas l’air intéressée a réellement lire ou examiner mon livre en détail, mais m’a plutôt demandé si je voulais voir les siens. J’ai juste hoché la tête. J’étais en dehors de mon élément ici, mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Je savais seulement que je n’avais pas senti l’odeur d’ozone depuis mon arrivée.

J’ai suivi Mary Keay jusque dans un bureau cafardeux. Il était déjà petit, mais en plus chaque mur était complètement caché par des bibliothèques remplies à craquer, rapetissant encore plus la pièce. Immédiatement mon hôte commença à les scruter intensément, marmonnant à elle-même à propos d’où ‘’Il’ l’aurait mis. Je suis resté là maladroitement, ne voulant pas fixer la vielle femme du regard, mais hésitant à faire quoique ce soit d’autre.

À part les étagères, il y avait peu de choses dans la pièce autres qu’un pupitre usé avec une chaise qui avait l’air très âgée derrière. Le pupitre était couvert de feuille de papiers, et dessus se trouvait également un fil de pêche et un rasoir de sécurité. Ça dit quelque chose sur mon état d’esprit à ce point que je ne me suis même pas arrêté à la présence de ces objets, à l’époque.

Au lieu de ça, mon attention était portée sur une image fixée à une petite zone de mur qui n’était pas recouverte pas les bibliothèques. C’était une peinture d’un œil. Très détaillée, et au début j’aurais presque dit photoréaliste, mais plus je la regardais, plus je pouvais distinguer les motifs et symétries qui formaient une seule image, jusqu’à ce que je sois tellement concentré sur ceux-ci que j’avais de la difficulté à voir l’œil lui-même.

Trois phrases étaient écrites en dessous, en petite calligraphie verte :’’Conférez-nous la vision que nous ne connaissons peut-être pas. Conférez-nous l’odeur que nous ne captons peut-être pas. Conférez-nous le son que nous n’émettons peut-être pas.’’

À ce moment Mary Keay est revenue avec deux tasses de thé. Je n’avais pas remarqué qu’elle était partie ni demandé la tasse de thé noir qu’elle me mit dans les mains. Elle demanda si j’aimais la peinture et me dit que son Gérard l’avait fait. Elle dit qu’il était un artiste très talentueux. J’ai marmonné quelque chose en approbation, je ne me souviens pas exactement quoi, et posai mon regard sur la coupe de thé dans ma main. Elle ne m’avait pas offert de lait, et était de nouveau occupée à chercher les étagères, sa propre tasse oubliée sur le bureau. J’essayai de boire ce truc par politesse, mais c’était infecte, ça goûtait la poussière et la fumée. Je crois que ça a déjà été du lapsang souchong, mais si c’est le cas il devait être très vieux.

Finalement, Mary sembla avoir trouvé le livre qu’elle cherchait et le retira de l’étagère. Elle me remit un volume qui, à première vue, apparaissait en tout point identique à ma copie d’ _Ex Altiora_ , excepté que le cuir se trouvait légèrement en meilleur état. Il n’y avait aucun titre sur celui-ci, mais en l’ouvrant je pu constater qu’il était écrit en lettres que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il n’y avait pas d’illustrations dans ce livre, et les seuls mots en anglais que je pus trouver étaient sur la plaque de deuxième de couverture: ‘’De la Bibliothèque de Jurgen Leitner’’. Comme le mien. Mary m’a dit qu’il était rédigé en Sanskrit, mais lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle était capable de le lire elle a seulement commencé a rire.

Elle reprit le livre et se déplaça jusqu’au pupitre où l’unique ampoule sans abat-jour qui éclairait la pièce projetait des ombres opaques sur le plancher. Elle a délibérément gardé le livre dans ces ombres pendant quelques secondes avant de me le remettre à nouveau. À ce moment je remarquai pour la première fois que la musique heavy métal ne jouait plus, et que la pièce était complètement silencieuse.

J’ai ouvert le livre, et pendant quelques instants j’étais confus de voir que rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les écrits étaient toujours inintelligibles à mes yeux et je ne ressentais rien de différent. Je l’ai surélevé pour mieux l’examiner, et au même moment j’entendis un léger cliquetis sur le plancher. Je baissai mon regard pour apercevoir des os. Des petits os d’animaux, d’après ce que que peux dire, mais chacun était légèrement tordu et déformé dans une silhouette qu’un os ne devrait pas avoir.

Pendant que j’avais les yeux rivés là-dessus, Mary Keay reprit le livre de mes mains et le passa dans les ténèbres une nouvelle fois. Plus d’os tombèrent. Elle répéta le manège à plusieurs reprises, jusqu’à ce qu’une petite pile fut formée à mes pieds.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Rendu là mon cœur battait dans ma tête et les sensations de cet endroit étroit et sombre, avec son vieux thé et ses livres anciens commençaient à m’écraser. Tout ce que j’ai pu penser à demander est si mon livre pouvait faire la même chose. Mary Keay pouffa de rire et me dit de constater par moi-même. Je commençai à feuilleter ces pages. Je ne l’avais pas passé dans l’ombre, mais je savais que quelque chose avait changé. Les gravures de bois étaient plus contrastantes, en quelque sorte, et dans l’arrière-plan de chacune se trouvaient maintenant de nouvelles lignes, sombres et épaisses, s’étendant depuis le ciel. Puis je suis arrivé sur cette image d’un ciel de nuit vide, mais désormais il y avait un motif en branches, clair et tranchant, qui gravait son chemin à travers. Un motif que je reconnaissais. J’ai eu un choc dans mon ventre, comme si le plancher avait disparu et que je chutais.

Ayant de la difficulté à rester debout, j’ai marmonné des excuses et me suis dirigé vers la sortie. L’odeur d’ozone était de retour, et plus forte que jamais, et j’avais besoin de sortir. J’ai dégringolé dans les escalier en fuyant, me faisant un vilain bleu sur la hanche et tordant ma cheville douloureusement, mais je m’en fichais. J’ai boité loin de cet endroit le plus vite que j’ai pu et appelé un taxi pour me ramener chez moi, les doigts barrés dans une poigne de fer sur mon livre.

Le motif en branches que j’ai vu dans cette image est connu sous le nom de Figure de Lichtenberg. Elle montre les chemins que prends l’électricité dans des matériaux isolants, comme du verre ou de la résine. Je connaissais cette figure depuis les cicatrices sur le dos d’un amis d’enfance, qui a été frappé par la foudre à cause de moi.

Son nom était Michael Crew, et nous avions 8 ans à l’époque, jouant dans un champ près de la maison de ma grand-mère. Quand l’orage a éclaté, Michael a dit que nous devions rentrer, mais je souhaitais continuer de jouer sous la pluie. Je lui ai dit tel quel, et il a juste soupiré et m’a dit d’accord. C’est en disant ces mots qu’il a été foudroyé.

Le vacarme à ce moment était si puissant que ça a complètement enterré ses cris, mais c’est l’odeur qui est vraiment restée avec moi: cette puissante odeur d’ozone, tranchant avec l’effluve de la viande cuite. Michael a survécu, en fin de compte, mais cette cicatrice, ces branches de Lichtenberg dans son dos, sont restées avec lui pour le reste de sa vie.

Lorsque je suis arrivé chez moi ça m’a pris toute ma concentration pour grimper les escalier, et quand j’ai finalement réussi à rejoindre mon sofa je ne pouvais me débarrasser du sentiment que je tombais. Et l’odeur était si forte que j’avais de la difficulté à respirer. Je n’ai pas regardé le livre, je suis juste resté étendu là. Je me sentais comme si j’attendais après quelque chose, mais je n’avais aucune idée quoi.

Au moment où le coup à la porte est finalement survenu, il s’était passé assez de temps que je me sentais presque assez à l’aise pour répondre. Presque. Ça m’a quand même pris cinq minutes pour me décider à l’ouvrir. Il n’y a pas eu d’autre coup, mais j’étais certain que peu importe ce qu’il y avait de l’autre côté n’était pas parti. Je me suis approché, j’ai agrippé la poignée et ouvert la porte.

Sur le seuil se tenait un homme, vêtu d’un long manteau de cuir sombre. Ses cheveux étaient teints d’un noir artificiel, et il avait l’allure mal rasée de quelqu’un qui n’a pas dormi depuis quelques jours. Je lui ai demandé s’il était Gérard Keay. Il répondit que c’était le cas, et me dit qu’il voulait voir mon livre. J’ai silencieusement acquiescé et il me suivit à l’intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je pris le le livre et le déposai sur la table. Gérard l’étudia un temps, mais sans le toucher. Finalement, il hocha la tête et offrit de me l’acheter pour 5000£. J’ai presque rit quand il a dit ça. Je lui aurais vendu pour une fraction de cette somme. Je lui aurais peut-être même donné, si ce n’était pas du sentiment que...cela n’aurait pas compté, pour une raison ou une autre. C’est difficile à expliquer. Je me fichais de ce qu’il comptait faire avec, je voulais seulement m’en débarrasser, alors j’ai accepté.

Gérard ne semblait pas exactement réjouit par la nouvelle. Il a juste hoché la tête d’un air grave et s’est dirigé vers la porte, disant qu’il avait besoin d’aller chercher l’argent et de revenir. Je n’ai pas essayé de l’arrêter. Il est parti, refermant la porte derrière lui et je me suis retrouvé seul à nouveau. L’échange en entier a duré à peine plus d’une minute.

Je suis resté là en silence, attendant qu’il revienne. C’était épouvantable, et j’avais besoin de me distraire de cette odeur envahissante, alors j’ai décidé de sortir mon ordinateur portable et de rechercher ce que je pouvais sur Gérard et Mary Keay. Je ne savais pas qu’est-ce que je m’attendais trouver en tapant leurs noms, mais ce n’étais certainement pas un article de nouvelles de 2008 au sujet du meurtre de Mary Keay.

La police a défoncé la porte, après que des voisins se soient plaints de l’odeur, et ils l’ont trouvé morte, étendue par terre dans son bureau. La cause du décès a apparemment été déterminée comme étant une surdose d’antidouleurs, mais ça a été jugé comme meurtre dût à ‘’des mutilations post-mortem extensives sur le corps’’. Des grands morceaux de peau avaient été pelés, et suspendus à sécher sur du fil de pêche, partout dans la pièce.

L’article montrait une photo de Mary Keay, et c’était sans aucun doute la même vielle dame que j’avais rencontré à Morden, bien que sur la photo elle avait une tête pleine de cheveux et il n’y avait aucun tatou visible.

J’ai frénétiquement cherché toutes les autres informations que je pouvais. D’autres pages de nouvelles couvraient le procès de Gérard pour le meurtre de sa mère. Apparemment il a été acquitté après qu’une preuve importante fût déclarée comme inadmissible, bien qu’aucun rapport ne semble mentionner qu’elle était la preuve exactement. C’est à ce moment qu’on frappa à la porte encore une fois. Gérard était revenu.

J’ai ouvert la porte, et j’ai brièvement considéré ne pas le laisser entrer, mais je savais qu’il resterait là aussi longtemps que nécessaire, et je ne pouvais plus penser avec l’odeur d’ozone qui pénétrait chacun de mes sens. J’étais incapable d’effacer la terreur de sur mon visage pendant qu’il entrait, mais s’il a remarqué mon changement de comportement il ne s’en est pas soucié. Il m’a simplement donné une enveloppe pleine d’argent. Je ne me suis même pas donné la peine de le compter avant de lui remettre le livre. Il a regardé le titre, puis l’a rapidement feuilleté, avant de rire, juste une fois et en hochant la tête, apparemment se parlant à lui-même. Comme si il venait de prendre une décision quelconque.

Je m’attendais à ce que Gérard s’en aille immédiatement, mais il s’est plutôt dirigé vers ma corbeille en métal et a déposé le livre dedans. Puis il a fouillé dans sa poche de sa veste, en a sorti une bouteille de fluide à briquet et une boîte d’allumettes. Quelques secondes plus tard le livre était en feu, et l’odeur d’ozone est disparue presque immédiatement. Pendant que mes pensées se désembrouillaient, je sentais que je voulais lui demander pourquoi, mais il a seulement secoué la tête.

‘’Ma mère ne sait pas toujours ce qui bien pour notre famille’’. C’est tout ce qu’il a dit avant de prendre la corbeille à papier, maintenant pleine de cendres fumantes. Je l’ai averti que ça serait trop chaud pour qu’il puisse la tenir, mais il haussa les épaules et dit qu’il avait vécu pire. Puis Gérard Keay est parti, et je n’ai jamais revu ni lui ni le livre.

ARCHIVISTE

Fin de la déclaration.

Si je ne ré-entends jamais le nom de Jurgen Leitner ce sera trop tôt. Je suppose que c’était trop d’espoir de souhaiter en avoir finit avec ce qui restait de sa bibliothèque après l’incident en 1994, mais ça aurait été utile si Gertrude avait au moins pensé à ajouter ce témoignage au projet en cours. Qui sait combien d’autres déclarations se trouvent ici qui pourraient avoir affaire à ses livres, ou à d’autre projets actifs de L’Institut?

Si je me fie à ma chance jusqu’à maintenant, je dirais qu’il est improbable que ce soit un cas isolé. Plus j’en découvre sur cette archive, plus il semble que Gertrude prenait simplement les dépositions et les jetait dans ces dossiers sans même les lire. Considérant qu’elle fût Archiviste-en-Chef pendant plus de cinquante ans, il se peut que...ce soit un plus gros travail que prévu au départ.

Outre cela, la plupart des détails vérifiables du récit de Mr. Swain semblent correspondre avec nos propres recherches. Martin fût incapable de trouver quelconques archives D’ _Ex Altiora_ enregistrées comme catalogues ésotériques ou autres littératures similaires, alors j’ai demandé à Sasha de re-vérifier. Toujours rien. Est-ce possible que Mr. Swain aurait mal lu le titre? J’en doute, tenant compte de sa simplicité, et les...occurrences qu’il décrit sonnent certainement comme si elles auraient pu être causées par la proximité d’un tome Leitner. Quand même, tous les autres volumes de sa bibliothèque ont été des éditions personnalisées de textes connus sur la démonologie ou l’arcane. S’il y a encore des Leitners dont nous n’avons jamais entendu parler, je crains que ce soit une raison pour s’alarmer un peu.

Les détails utiles pour un suivi sont rares, toutefois. Les archives de la boutique de charité Oxfam à Notting Hill Gate n’ont qu’une liste anonyme de dons de livres pour la période Octobre/Novembre 2012, et bien évidemment aucun des employés ne se souvient du livre. Nous avons également été incapable de retrouver Gérard Keay. Mis à part cette rencontre, Il semble avoir entièrement disparu suivant la fin de son procès.

La description donnée par Mr. Swain paraît correspondre avec les photos de l’enquête sur Gérard et Mary Keay, et de sa description de l’endroit il semble qu’il aurait en effet trouvé son chemin vers Pinhole Books à Morden, bien que le bâtiment fût fermé en 2008 pour des raisons évidentes, et que personne n’a emménagé avant 2014.

Il y a une autre chose intéressante que Tim a trouvé, toutefois, dans le rapport de police officiel sur la mort de Mary Keay – apparemment, les feuilles de peau mises à sécher avaient été couvertes d’écritures au marqueur permanent. Il n’y avait aucune transcription ou traduction du texte dans le rapport mais le langage fût identifié comme étant du Sanskrit.

Donc il semblerait que nous n’ayons aucune piste pour continuer. Quand même, je vais en parler à Élias et vais recommander que la recherche de tout livre manquant de la bibliothèque Leitner soit la plus haute priorité de l’Institut. Jurgen Leitner a fait assez de mal à ce monde et nous devons déployer tous les moyens possibles pour s’assurer qu’il n’en fasse plus.

Fin de l’enregistrement.

**[CLIC]**


End file.
